In general, the structure of the parallel plate capacitor consists of two parallel metal plates (electrodes) and intermediate insulating (dielectric) material composition, the capacitance value stored in the parallel plate capacitor can be calculated by Equation (1):
                    C        =                                            ɛ              0                        ⁢                          ɛ              k                        ⁢                          f              CMC                        ⁢            A                    r                                    (        1        )            
C represents the capacitance value stored in the parallel plate capacitor, ∈0 represents the vacuum permittivity, ∈k represents the relative permittivity of the dielectric material, fCMC represents colossal magnetocapacitance factor, A represents the electrode surface area, and r is the distance between the electrodes. Equation (1) shows that the capacitance value of the parallel plate capacitor may be proportional to the relative permittivity of the dielectric material (∈k). The parallel plate capacitor as described above, in the case that A and r are fixed, in order to increase the capacitance value of the parallel plate capacitor, increasing the relative permittivity of the dielectric material (∈k) may be considered.